


Любовник для Малфоя

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fandomHarrySeverus2018_2lvlmini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Люциус Малфой решил найти себе подходящего любовника





	Любовник для Малфоя

— Северус, мой добрый друг! Уверен, ты рад меня видеть!

Снейп добрым другом Люциуса себя явно не считал и особой радости от встречи не высказал, но в дом неожиданного гостя все же пригласил. И даже смолчал, когда тот увязался вслед за ним в лабораторию. И ни слова не сказал, когда Люциус выругался, споткнувшись на лестнице, ведущей в подвал.

— Твой дом слишком запущен, Северус. Приструни своих домовых эльфов.

— Я израсходовал всех своих эльфов на ингредиенты для зелий.

Люциус предположил, что это была шутка: он припомнил, насколько отвратительное чувство юмора у Снейпа и решил промолчать.

И подождать, пока тот закончит свои эксперименты над котлами и оторвется наконец от драккловых зелий.

Снейп тем временем раздавил бычий глаз, бросил его в котел и задумчиво уставился на Люциуса.

Тот напряженно прокашлялся и на всякий случай предупредил: 

— Если ты сейчас хотя бы заикнешся о том, что неплохо бы вместо бычьих глаз бросить в зелье мои... 

— Давно не виделись, Люциус. Отлично выглядишь. 

— Хм. Ты тоже... — на самом деле Снейп выглядел отвратительно, как всегда, но Люциус счел разумным промолчать об этом.

— Выкладывай, что тебе понадобилось от меня, Люц. Часть с ритуальными плясками можешь пропустить.

Снейп уменьшил огонь под котлом, накрыл его крышкой и вышел из лаборатории. Люциус поторопился вслед за ним, лелея тщетную надежду на то, что жилая часть дома Снейпа выглядит более приемлемо и ему не придется разговаривать в условиях, сравнимых разве что с Азкабаном.

Зря он надеялся: конура... то есть, спальня Снейпа была под стать ее хозяину. Унылое, неприбранное место с незаправленной постелью, разбросанными повсюду книгами и остатками скудного ужина на столе. Комната служила не только спальней, но одновременно гостиной и кабинетом. 

Люциус выбрал более-менее целый стул, безрезультатно попытался укрепить его Репаро и осторожно сел, на всякий случай опираясь на трость. В этом плебейском жилище даже магия не работала нормально!

— Ты ведь знаешь, что Нарцисса выразила желание избавиться от моего присутствия в ее жизни?

— Да, я читал "Пророк". Хочешь принять от меня поздравления? Соболезнования? Или тебе нужно Приворотное зелье, чтобы вернуть ее обратно?

Люциус с негодованием вскинулся.

— Ты с ума сошел? Я никогда не смог бы оскорбить таким поступком мать моего наследника! Приворотное зелье! Мерлин, как ты мог даже предположить это! Малфои не опускаются до такой низости! Я собираюсь наладить свою личную жизнь более благородным способом!

— Ну-ну... А что тогда? Хочешь увеличить член? Отравить соперника? Разгладить морщины на лице? Или на мошонке?

— Да ничего подобного!

— Ну, тогда не буду угадывать. Выкладывай, что тебе нужно от меня. И поторопись, ты же видел — я оставил зелье в котле. Очень сложное, кстати.

Люциус по привычке принял вид оскорбленной добродетели, затем вспомнил, что Снейпа этим не проймешь и решил не терять время.

— Хорошо, буду краток. Мне нужна помощь в одном ритуале.

— Никаких темных ритуалов! Хватит с меня этого дерьма.

— Не темный ритуал, Северус! Маггловский. Настолько маггловский, насколько это вообще возможно — все по действующим сейчас установкам. Я сам, лично узнавал у грязнокр... у мисс Грейнджер подробности его проведения. Правда, мне пришлось внести в него некоторые изменения, но менее маггловским он от этого не стал.

Снейп недоуменно уставился на Люциуса.

— Маггловский ритуал? Похоронный или свадебный?

— Нет, кое-что посложнее: если верить источникам, нечто вроде ритуалов по поиску совместимых магически партнеров. Но наши древние ритуалы давно утеряны. Магглы же наугад стреляют из лука — стрела должна указать на самого подходящего. Последний описанный случай рассказывает о волшебнике-анимаге, который превращался в жабу. Есть множество документальных подтверждений этой истории, я узнавал. 

— Ты удивишься, сколько сказок, официально задокументированных в детских книжках, существует у магглов. Можешь создавать ритуалы на их основе до конца жизни! Но что тебе нужно от меня? 

— Я хочу при помощи подобного ритуала найти себе идеального любовника! — пафосно выдал Люциус.

Снейп поморщился.

— Я и без ритуалов скажу тебе, кто из волшебников превращается в жабу. Фу-у... Но если ты хочешь именно любовника, а не любовницу, то все сложно: не знаю, как заставить мисс Амбридж превратиться в мужчину. Да она и женщиной может считаться скоре условно, как по мне.

Люциуса перекосило.

— Какое страшное извращение пришло тебе в голову, Северус! При чем здесь это страшилище?

— При том, что ты только что упоминал маггловскую сказку, где принц превращался в жабу. Если тебя возбуждает подобное... Анимагическая форма Амбридж тоже жаба. Кажется.

— Мерлин помоги, я еще не настолько отчаялся! Северус, я просто хочу сыграть в эту маггловскую рулетку для поиска любовника: сделаю ее магической, используя вместо стрел портключи. Драко отличный артефактор, он изготовил специальный портключ-артефакт для этой цели, нужно только испытать. Но так как рисковать, в одиночку отправляясь неизвестно куда, чревато, хочу попросить тебя отправиться вместе со мной и подстраховать в случае неожиданностей. Мало ли... К тому же, чудеса случаются, вдруг и ты себе таким образом кого-нибудь найдешь? 

Снейп скептически посмотрел на Люциуса.

— Хм... А если портключ отправит нас под землю или мы окажемся высоко в воздухе?

— Исключено. Я лично все просчитывал, помогая Драко.

— А если аппарируешь к неудачному кандидату?

— Повторю попытку. Я слишком себя люблю и не хочу рисковать собственным счастьем! 

— Мерлин, как все сложно... Почему бы тебе не снять какого-нибудь кретина традиционным способом? Или стать постоянным клиентом в борделе, как все обычные люди?

Люциус скривился.

— В борделе я не попробовал еще разве что с Мадам. Надоело. Бесплатно же никто не соглашается на щедрые предложения любви до рассвета, былая моя красота пошла на убыль, как это ни печально. Познакомиться с кем-нибудь для постоянных отношений... Северус, ты и сам понимаешь — пожирательское прошлое, недоверие Министерства, жалкие крохи, оставшиеся от былого богатства. Но я так устал от одиночества!

Снейп насмешливо фыркнул.

— Официально вы расстались с Нарциссой две недели назад! Когда ты успел от него устать?

— Ах, эта твоя несносная привычка обращать внимание на незначительные детали... Мне интересно попробовать новые методы в поисках счастья! Вот, как этот маггловский ритуальный поиск, например. Я, может, первый раскаявшийся чистокровный аристократ, согласный перенимать у магглов полезное! Осознал, перевоспитался. Да что мне тебе объяснять, ты же и сам понимаешь, как это работает, Северус. Я пытаюсь подстроиться под новые веяния.

— Что ж, это даже в чем-то интересно. Я согласен, Люциус. Но сейчас пойди прочь, мне пора заняться зельями, — Снейп махнул волшебной палочкой.

Люциус не успел даже возмутиться, как в следующее мгновение оказался на улице, за воротами Снейпового дома. Он тяжело вздохнул, покорно аппарируя прочь и напоминая себе, что еще начистит рожу драккловому говн... старому другу.

***

Портключ Люциус и Снейп испытали на следующий же день.

— Это было неожиданно, — признал Снейп, когда посде неудачного испытания они вернулись в его дом и принялись методично накачиваться огневиски.— Я вот думаю, не лучше ли для своего же блага стереть себе воспоминания о том, чему мы стали свидетелями. Люц, тебе придется принять как данность то, что на Драко род угаснет. Наследников у него не будет. 

— К сожалению, ты прав, мой старый друг, — Люциус меланхолически вздохнул и налил себе еще порцию огневиски. — Но ситуация не настолько плачевна — я достаточно поразвлекался на стороне в свое время, может, что и выросло. Придется провести пару ритуалов на крови, поискать бастардов для продолжения рода. В принципе, я давно подозревал подобное в отношении Драко. Но Поттер? Почему именно Поттер?

— Они еще с первого курса были неравнодушны друг к другу. Любовь-ненависть, все такое.

— Не смешно. 

— Может, послать к чертям твою дурацкую идею с портключами? Могу отправить тебя куда-либо пинком. Без магии. Вот это будет по-настоящему маггловский ритуал!

Люциус вздохнул.

— Позже сделаю еще попытку. Не получится — вернусь в бордель. Узнаю, какие скидки будут для меня, как для пожизненного клиента. 

— Аппарируй уже прочь отсюда, Люциус. Лучше к дракклам на обед. Надоел.

***

Месяц спустя Люциус опять посетил Снейпа.

— С каких пор вокруг твоей конуры стоит антиаппарационный барьер? — возмутился Люциус, когда Снейп после долгого стука и нетерпеливых трелей дверного звонка открыл наконец-то дверь, при этом настороженно оглядывая окрестности.

— С тех самых, как ты начал продавать свои ущербные портключи наивным дуракам, — буркнул Снейп в ответ. — Как минимум, раз в неделю меня навещает парочка-другая озабоченных гоблинов, предлагающих мне на них жениться. Из чего я делаю выводы, что последующие испытания своих дерьмовых сутенерских артефактов ты провел не на себе! И судя по тому, что новое твое дело процветает, это испытание оказалось удачным. Рад за тебя и убирайся отсюда!

— Испытание провел Драко, и сделал это еще раньше меня, ты сам мог убедиться в действенности портключа-артефакта! Мой сын нашел идеально подходящего ему партнера! — Люциус нагло протиснулся в дверь. — И то, что этим партнером оказался Поттер, а история их отношений немедленно ушла на страницы газет, не моя вина. Это просто совпадение. Всех интересует личная жизнь геро Магической Британии.

— Ну-ну... О, кстати, давно хотел спросить, — нахмурился Снейп. — Та поза, в которой Поттер имел твоего сына в момент, когда гребаный портключ перенес нас к ним... ты не знаешь, это была магия или Драко настолько гибкий от природы? А то мне снятся кошмары с этим жутким переплетением рук и ног... Может, стоить сварить зелье против чрезмерной гибкости? Вдруг однажды не распутаются? Я волнуюсь за него!

— Я не интересовался, но мальчик выглядит вполне счастливым и здоровым. У меня тоже дела идут в гору, спасибо, что спросил.

— Да уж, наслышан. Поток искателей магически совместимых свободных задниц не иссякает. Но твой маггловский жабий ритуал с чертовыми артефактами от сына-извращенца испоганил мне жизнь! 

— Ты не прав, магия просто пытается подарить тебе немного счастья. А нашествие гоблинов с предложениями руки и сердца... ты настолько неприхотлив в быту, что идеально подходишь им в качестве мужа, эти скряги готовы экономить на ком и на чем угодно. А еще ты неплохой зельевар, сам можешь зарабатывать на себя. Одни достоинства !Может, ты еще и девственник к тому же? Знаешь, я б не удивился и этому.

— Это не таое дело, гребаный ты кретин!

— Что? Я не кретин, я настоящий торговец счастьем!

— Ты дракклов сутенер, Люциус! Признайся, ты нарочно посылаешь всех этих гоблинов-недоумков ко мне, мстительный ублюдок?

— Ну что ты, друг мой! Все честно. Портключи счастья, которые я предоставляю всем желающим, проверены неоднократно! И никто до сих пор не пожаловался на неудачный выбор. Кстати, у меня для тебя небольшой подарок: один из моих знаменитыъ портключей для поиска идеально подходящего партнера я предоставлю тебе бесплатно! 

— Ни за что на свете! — возмутился Снейп и громко хлопнул дверью, скрываясь в доме. 

Люциус самодовольно ухмыльнулся и вытащил из кармана портключ с нарисованным на нем сердцем.

Повертел его в руках и положил на порог дома Снейпа.

А затем аппарировал прочь.

***

Ранним утром следующего дня Малфой-мэнор огласили крики и ругательства, а мистер Люциус Малфой имел удовольствие лицезреть своего будущего любовника.

Стоило признать, что любовник пока представлял собой зрелище не особо приятное: помятый, с нечищенными зубами и немытыми волосами, в уродливой серой ночной рубашке и потрепанном домашнем халате.

— Что все это значит, Люц? — прошипел Снейп, закончив выкрикивать ругательства самого плебейского толка и осознав наконец, что оказался в спальне Люциуса без штанов и волшебной палочки.

— Это значит, что тебе придется принять душ и выбросить к дракклам это непрезентабельное тряпье, что на тебе надето. Судьба оказалась наконец-то благосклонна к тебе, мой старый друг. Но чтобы заслужить еще и мою благосклонность, тебе придется потрудиться.

— Перспектива получить в зятья Поттера оказалась слишком сильным испытанием для твоих мозгов, Люц, — процедил раздраженно Снейп. — Зачем ты аппарировал меня принудительно, да еще и в свою спальню? Что за срочность? Плохие сны? Поллюции? Нужно зелье от кошмаров? От половой слабости? От старческого слабоумия?

— Нет, мне нужен ты. Драко объяснил, по какой причине портключ-артефакт сработал неправильно во время нашего первого испытания: ты тогда находился рядом со мной, поэтому случился сбой, меня не нужно было переносить к кому-то, потому что самый подходящий — ты, Северус. Я решил проверить. И мой артефакт счастья, который я оставил вчера у тебя на крыльце, перенес тебя ко мне, как только ты наступил на него. Все правильно. Кстати, почему ты вышел из дома в ночной рубашке?

— Я вышел на порог забрать утреннюю почту и наступил на твое дерьмо.

— Что за выражения, Снейп? Ты почти любовник аристократа, а выражаешься, как грузчик из Лютного! Это было не дерьмо, а ценный артефакт!

Снейп прислонился спиной к двери и с силой потер лицо.

— Идиотизм какой-то... Зачем тебе это, Люц?

— У магглов это называется рекламой. Если один из артефактов, которые я продаю, нашел партнера даже для тебя... Да еще какого партнера! — Люциус самодовольно приосанился. — Да их теперь не только станут покупать гораздо охотнее, их с руками отрывать будут, причем все — начиная от домашних эльфов и заканчивая великанами!  
— Ублюдок, — вскинулся Снейп. — Для рекламы, говоришь?

— Нет, не только. Ты идеально подходишь мне магически, Снейп, забыл? Я готов принять тебя в качестве моего любовника. 

— Да я никогда не поверю в подобное! Ты, самоуверенный гов... 

— Не переживай, тебе понравится! Придется только перетерпеть чистку зубов, душ, клизму... Ступефай! Ах, как хорошо, что ты не захватил с собой волшебную палочку! Тобби! Приготовь ванну! Немедленно!

***

Через два дня, когда Люциус, пошатываясь от истощения, спустился к завтраку, его встретили напряженным молчанием.

— У вас проблемы, мистер Малфой? — решился наконец спросить мистер Поттер.

Голос его звучал неуверенно, пока он рассматривал синяки и укусы на шее Люциуса.

— Да, отец, — опомнился и Драко, шокированный непривычным видом отца, показавшегося домашним в столь непрезентабельном виде: с распухшими губами, весь в засосах и с синяком под глазом. — Может, нужна наша помощь? Мы слышали душераздирающие крики из вашей спальни... мы готовы помочь вам избавиться от трупов, дорогой отец.

— Ах, Драко, все не так страшно. Конечно, мне пришлось нелегко в эти дни, однако я вышел из ситуации с достоинством, преодолев все преграды, — томно ответил Люциус хриплым, сорванным голосом. — И поверьте, мальчики, сорокалетний девственник в постели — это то еще испытание!

— О... эммм... Я так понимаю, вас можно поздравить с... э-э-э... — мистер Поттер запнулся и попытался найти подходящее слово. — Этот портключ, который придумал Драко, вам тоже пригодился? И как?

— Хм... — задумался Люциус. — Даже не знаю, что ответить вам на это. Мистер Поттер, вы должны быть в курсе маггловского фольклора. Ненасытный анальный враг — эти слова у магглов считаются комплиментом или оскорблением?

— Н-ну, — замялся мистер Поттер и осторожно покосился в сторону Драко. — Все зависит от того, к какой позиции они относятся: к принимающей или нападающей.

Люциус не успел ответить — из его спальни послышался недовольный голос:

— Люц! Куда ты пропал, чертов сукин сын? Сними с меня эти гребаные наручники, дракклов извращенец! Покажись мне только на глаза, ублюдок! Натяну задницу, как тыкву на кол!

— Простите, дети, мне пора, — заторопился Люциус. — Позже я представлю вам мистера Снейпа как своего официального любовника, а пока... Тобби, собери сытный завтрак и отнеси ко мне в спальню!

Проводив ошарашенными взглядами мистера Малфоя, изо всех сил рванувшего на звук грязных ругательств, доносившихся сверху, Драко и Гарри переглянулись.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что та твоя шутка с обычным портключом без определенных параметров адреса, может вылиться в нечто подобное... — сказал Гарри, почесав задумчиво лоб в том месте, где раньше был шрам.

— Люди легко позволяют себя обманывать, если результат обмана их удовлетворяет, — ответил Драко, подумав. — Мне кажется, что мои портключи просто отправляют всех к тем, с кем они сами подсознательно хотели бы находиться больше всего... Может, поработаем еще немного с настройками? Хочу попробовать кое-что еще.

— Что угодно, лишь бы не сосать, да, Малфой? — фыркнул Поттер.

— Когда-нибудь я решусь и на это, Поттер, — слегка покраснел Драко и прислушался к раздающимся из спальни отца стонам. — Может, поживем пока в твоем доме на Гриммо?

— У нас просто не остается иного выхода. Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что Снейп настолько горяч! И что твой отец вовсе не занудная снулая рыба!

— А вот за эти слова ответишь, Поттер!

— Да хоть прямо здесь и сейчас, Малфой!

Домашний эльф, убирающий позже со стола, подобрал потерянный хозяевами портключ с изображенным на нем сердцем и тут же исчез в открывшемся портале.


End file.
